Show Me
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Read and find out.


**This story was requested by my friend Matt and you know me, I can't resist a challenge. What I can do is strategically prove you wrong! *clears throat* So, who's ready to see what sent me into writer's block? Let's see what happens.**

**Show Me**

Alvin sighed in frustration as he walked into the door of his home with brothers in tow. "I still don't understand." Theodore said. "What happened _exactly_?"

"I told you," Alvin said. "Eleanor said, 'we should see other people,' and I said, 'that's cool,'" Alvin explained sitting on the couch.

"But it's not?" Simon asked with a small smile as he and Theodore sat down also.

"No, it's not!" Alvin exclaimed. "Why would she need to date other people? She has me! I'm awesome!" He explained as if it were obvious.

Simon smirked. "Maybe that's why she broke up with you. Maybe she couldn't handle your _'supreme awesomeness.'_" He laughed.

Alvin glared at him. "No one likes a smart ass."

Simon smirked. "I disagree. Men love my ass; it's my best feature."

Alvin continued to glare as Simon walked to him room, flaunting his "best feature" on the way up. "Aren't you tired of that?" He asked Theodore.

"…Tired of what?"

"_That…_" Alvin said gesturing to where Simon just was. "I mean, we get it. You're gay, you don't have to remind us every ten minutes."

Theodore chuckled. "Alvin, there's no reason to get upset. He's been riding on this secret for years and he's finally told us." He explained. "He's probably just happy that he can finally be himself around us."

"It wouldn't kill him to be a little less annoying." Alvin mumbled.

Theodore rolled his eyes. "Either you're still upset about Ellie, or you just realized that you're younger brother gets more ass than you do." He laughed.

Alvin then glared at Theodore. "Yeah right!" He exclaimed. "The ass he's getting, _I _don't want."

Theodore shrugged as he stood to leave. "At the rate you're going, you might be better off that way." He laughed again.

Alvin crossed his arms and thought. _He's probably right._

***

Late that night, Alvin was creeping down the hall towards Simon's room. He lightly tip-toed passed Dave and Theodore's rooms and finally reached Simon's. He let out a nervous breath as he turned the knob and pushed his door open. He quietly walked in and softly closed the door behind him. "Simon," He whispered quietly walking over to Simon's sleeping figure. "Are you… AWAKE!?" Alvin exclaimed to wake him up.

"Huh!?" Simon sat up looking around, confused.

"Shh," Alvin said sitting beside him. "You'll wake up the whole house." He whispered.

Simon glared at the red blur in front of him. "Me? _You're_ the one who came in here _screaming_." He scorned in a soft whisper.

"I'm sorry, but I had to ask you something."

Simon continued to glare. "…And it couldn't wait?"

Alvin shook his head. "I wanted to ask you in private; a time and place where no one would interrupt."

Simon sighed. _This must be pretty damn important, _He thought putting on his glasses. "Okay, what is it?"

Alvin suddenly got nervous and he started shifting uncomfortably.

"Would you just ask already?"

"Okay, Okay," Alvin said building up his nerve. "What's it like?"

Simon shifted his eyes in confusion. "What's _what _like?" He asked hoping he'd elaborate.

"Being…" Alvin paused to think of a less offensive word.

"…Gay?" Simon finished for him. Alvin sighed and nodded. "You know you can say it, right?" Simon laughed. Alvin cracked a small smile. "Why do you want to know?"

Alvin shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I wasn't meant be with girls either."

Simon stared skeptically over the rim of his glasses. "Is this because Eleanor dumped you?"

"It's not _just _that." Alvin responded defensively.

Simon lifted his hands. "Okay," He said leaving the Eleanor subject alone. He paused as he thought. "You know it'd be a lot easier to _show _you then it would be to _tell_ you." He pointed out raising an amused brow.

Alvin thought about this. Simon watched as the wheels turned in his brother's head. Alvin nodded as he finally responded. "…Show me."

**Well, that was my first A/S in over a year. I think I've gotten better at it. Of course this would've been a lot longer if I was willing to go any further than that last line… I was hardly willing to **_**think **_**any further. Anyway… REVIEW!**


End file.
